


I love you  (Percy Jackson sea of monsters)

by Zombey



Category: percy jackson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zombey/pseuds/Zombey





	I love you  (Percy Jackson sea of monsters)

Chiron walks trough the Camp. Suddenly the wine God Dionysos walks into him and fell on the ground. Chiron notice that the God of wine was criyng. The Centaur help the wine God up. ,,Sorry Chiron." He murmurs. ,,It´s fine Dionysos. What happend?" The centaur asks. ,,Not here. Follow me!" The God says. Both of them go to Dionysos hut. Dionysos sat down on the fake sheep fur in front of the fireplace which gives cuddly warmth. Chirons lays down on the left side were the God sits. ,,So what happend?" Chiron asks. ,,My girlfriend broke up with me for two days. She said that she don´t love me annymore. And that my cock was to small. And that the sex with me was boring. And that I´m ugly." Dionysos cries. ,,Auch. That´s not nice. I´m not sure if the other things she said are right, but what I can say is, that you are not ugly." Chiron murmurs. ,,Really?" The wine God asks. Chiron nodd. Dionysos look deep into Chirons eyes. The centaur looks also deep into the eyes of the wine God. Chiron bend down and lay his lips soft on the lips of the God. After a few secconds the God return the kiss. The kiss was soft. But after some time Dionysos lick with his tounge over Chirons lipps, who asks for admission. Chiron opens his mouth. both toungs meet for a passionate fight. Dionysos moans into the kiss. His cock was rock hard, and stands as a one. By Chiron it is no diffrent. His 30 inch long and3 inch wide horse cock is also rock hard, and slids out of his hide. Chiron takes off Dionysos shirt. Then he plays with the Gods nipples. The left he licks with his tounge. On the other one he use his fingers. Dionysos moans. The God takes Chirons vest and shirt of, and go on his knees. Then he kiss Chirons nipples. The centaurs moan was loud and full of lust. Dionysos takes off the rest of his clothes. ,,Stand up Chiron!" He advise. Chiron stand up. As Dionysos looks on the huge horse cock of Chiron, he licked his lips, and knee down under him. He licks Chirons tipp, and massage while he licks the tip, the rest of the horse cock with his hands. ,,Oh Dionysos!" The centaur moans. ,,Don´t stopp that feels so good!" Chiron moans again. Dionysos massage and licks faster. Then he knees the other way, and stick the tip of the huge horse cock into his ass. Boath moan loudly. ,,C`mon move Chiron!" Dionysos gasps. Chiron slowly sank deeper and deeper into the God. A few secconds later the 30 inch long and 3 inch wide horse cock was completly in the ass of the God. Chiron starts to thrust into the God. First slow. But with the time faster and faster. Both moan the whole time. Now Chirons thrusts was so hard, that Dionysos hips were now surely broken, when he weren´t a God. Five more hard thrusts later the God came hard. The Centaur follows him two thrusts later. Chirons cock slide out of the God´s ass. Dionysos rolled too the left, and starres breathless too the seling. ,,W wow that was amazing!" The God murmurs. ,,Oh yes that was it!" The centaur agrees. Chiron cleans the ground, then he lay down beside the God. He let his big horse cock disappear. Then he bend down and kiss the God softly. ,,I love you Dionysos." He whispers. ,,I love you too!" Dionysos murmurs. Both fall asleep arm in arm.  
-  
Hey,

this was the first chapter.

I hope you liked it :)

Comments?

And sorry for my english, it´s not my mothertounge.


End file.
